Date A Live Encore
is a collection of short stories within the Date A Live series. The novel was released on May 18, 2013. Publisher's Summary “Date A Live's” first collection of short stories!! “To go out to play......In other words, Shido is saying that you want to go on a date with me?” Date the Spirits, and make them fall in love again!? Tohka, Yoshino, Kotori, and Yamai. And......“—From now, why don't we go on a date?” Kurumi also appeared! Summary Dating Preparations Case 1: Yoshino Yoshino was preparing herself to go and greet Shido. Yoshinon, however, planned to use a recording device to get Yoshino to ask Shido out on a date. Despite managing to stop Yoshinon, Yoshino felt like her hair was messed up but Shido called her cute when they met nonetheless. Case 2: Itsuka Kotori Kotori was having a hard time choosing between her white ribbons or black ones to wear when shopping with Shido the next day. Reine suggested for her to close her eyes and randomly select a pair. Kotori managed to get one ribbon of each color. Case 3: Tobiichi Origami When her peers at the AST found out that Origami is going out on a date, they decided to look through her belongings for fun, only to be confused at Origami's items; a bottle of aphrodisiac, an incapacitating liquid, handcuffs and masking tape. Tohka Gamer Center Due to Origami's antagonism towards her, Shido brought Tohka to a game center to play various games to help her relieve stress. Meanwhile, Origami was at the same game center trying to get a key-chain at the claw crane section. When Shido suggested Tohka to take pictures at the photo booth, Tohka became shy and took it, giving it to Shido. The next day at school, Tohka's words were misinterpreted by the class into thinking that Shido had done something perverted to her and Tohka's understanding of picture taking did not help Shido's argument. Later on, Origami gave Shido a key-chain and unknown to either, both Tohka and Origami are happy that they match with Shido. Origami Impossible Due to the events of volume 1, Shido was told to date Origami for the sole purpose of making Origami reject him. Even Fraxinus' worst choices and confessing to Origami that he has many weird fetishes, it did not work and at the end of it, Origami's affection for Shido peaked its maximum. Yoshino Fireworks Yoshino decided to use her dating right she won in volume 4 on Shido to enjoy the fireworks festival. Halfway through the festival, Origami noticed the date and tried to stop it, with Reine managing to trick Origami into having a friendly game of shooting with Tohka (using a scantily-clad Kanazuki as the target). Meanwhile, Yoshino's puppet, Yoshinon was lost and the shock made Yoshino cry and delay the fireworks. However, Yoshino said that she appreciates and prefers the mini-fireworks set Shido got from Tohka. Kotori Birthday Celebrating Kotori's birthday, Tohka, Yoshino and Shido gave Kotori presents. Tohka gave a board game set, Yoshino gave a tea set and Shido gave Kotori new black ribbons. Meanwhile, the crew of Fraxinus gave Kotori a horror movie and used the opportunity of Kotori not being able to use her black ribbons to scare her and prompt her to stick with Shido all night long. Yamai Lunchtime When introducing the Yamai twins on the school's bakery, Shido had to train the twins to deal with (three of) the "Four School Store Kings" of Raizen High. After some intense training, the Yamai managed to win against the three, but the three store kings decide to attack Shido instead out of spite. This action triggered an angry distress from the twins and they accidentally destroyed the store. Meanwhile, Origami who was revealed as the fourth store king, came and got her food and the other three gloat over it. Shido decided to give Origami his own bento box in exchange with Origami, thereby wining against the kings and he shared the bread with the twins at the end. Kurumi Star Festival One month after volume 4, Shido saw Kurumi again, offering a chance to date with him during the Tanabata Festival. Shido and Kurumi then went onto the date at various attractions and store, talking about the mythology of the festival. Meanwhile, Tohka, Kotori and Yoshino went to the festival to find Shido. Tohka noticed and asked about tanzaku where one can write down their wish and place it on a bamboo tree in hopes of it coming true. Eventually, they decided to split up and look for him. At the same moment, Kurumi managed to get Shido into a wedding place to take a wedding photo with her, which was noticed by Yoshino who went back to inform Kotori. Near the end of the festival, Kurumi and Shido wrote their tanzaku as well (with Shido noticing the wishes written by Tohka, Yoshino and Kotori). It is then that the real Kurumi appeared, revealing that the Kurumi with Shido was a clone that had been influenced by him pior. The real Kurumi then pulled the clone into her shadow, ready to kill her as Shido was found by Tohka and the others. Saddened by the clone Kurumi's wish, Shido rushed and placed her wish high on the bamboo tree in hopes of it happening true. Afterwards, Shido decided to make Pork Cutlet Curry and a happy Tohka told Kotori that her wish (of eating pork cutlet curry) at the tree worked as Kotori regretted changing her wish. Chapters/Short Stories *Dating Preparations Case 1: Yoshino *Dating Preparations Case 2: Itsuka Kotori *Dating Preparations Case 3: Tobiichi Origami *Tohka GamerCenter *Origami Impossible *Yoshino Fireworks *Kotori Birthday *Yamai Lunchtime *Kurumi Star Festival *Afterword Characters *Tohka Yatogami *Shido Itsuka *Reine Murasame *Tobiichi Origami *Yoshino *Kotori Itsuka *Yamai *Kurumi Tokisaki *Ryouko Kusakabe *Kyouhei Kannazuki Navigation Media Category:Media Category:Light Novel Category:Short Stories Category:Encore Series